Even more Christmas Carols....*ducks tomatoes*
by BakaMattSu
Summary: A few christmas carols to get me understanding how fanfic.net works...:)
1. Otaru-Kun

And now, the Society For the Prevention of Crimes Against Hanagata Mitsurugi presents....  
  
"A HANAGATA CHRISTMAS CAROL"  
(Sung to the tune of 'O, Christmas Tree'...)  
  
  
  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-Kun,  
Your house looks small and shabby  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun,  
But that won't break my savvy.  
  
I've come next door to warm your heart,  
complete with presents to impart  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun,  
Be just for once not crabby...  
  
  
  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun,  
Inside your house is empty  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun,  
But that won't bar my entry  
  
With us alone to share some time,  
my hand in yours, and yours in mine?  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun,  
Together once just gently...  
  
  
  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun,  
I didn't mean to wake you  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun  
But whatever else could I do?  
  
Last Christmas night I was alone,  
Without much heat, chilled to the bone  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun  
Just for tonight please be true...  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas, Otaru-kun!  
  
  
  
O...Otaru...kuuuun....  
  
  
  
For....me?  
  
  
  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun  
I never knew you cared so  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun  
I'll treasure this momento  
  
Until you take me in your dreams  
The bow will have to do, it seems  
Otaru-kun, Otaru-kun  
I love you so much, you know!  
  
OTARU-KUUUN! THANK YOU!  
  
A merry Christmas to all, from the good folks at Spiff-Cam... 


	2. I Saw Tiger Kissing Faust-Sama

LUCHS: Panther, what are you doing?  
  
PANTHER: (re-filling her glass) What's it look like I'm doing?  
  
LUCHS: Oh, come on now! Can't you for once stop drinking, and get into the holiday spirit?  
  
PANTHER: (holds up her sake bottle) These are the only spirits I believe in!  
  
LUCHS: It's useless trying to talk you out of it, isn't it?  
  
PANTHER: Of course it is...especially after last night.  
  
LUCHS: Huh? Last night?  
  
PANTHER: Oh yeah - last night...You see:  
  
I saw Tiger kissing Faust-Sama,  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
  
LUCHS: Last night?  
  
PANTHER: That's right!  
  
They didn't see me slink,  
Down the street to have a drink,  
  
LUCHS: Just one?  
  
They likely thought I wasn't sober 'nuff to clearly think...  
  
LUCHS: How true.  
  
PANTHER: Quiet You. Still,  
  
I saw Tiger kissing Faust-Sama,  
Not one, not two,  
Still closer yet to three!  
How crueler could that be?  
Hell, why that should have been me!  
Kissing Faust-Sama last night!  
  
(Downs her entire glass twice and re-fills it)  
  
LUCHS: So let me get this straight....  
  
You saw Tiger kissing Faust-Sama?  
  
PANTHER: Correct.  
  
LUCHS:  
  
Underneath the mistletoe, quite right?  
  
PANTHER: That's right.  
  
LUCHS:  
  
You're sure it wasn't meek,  
or planted on the cheek?  
  
PANTHER: No way...  
  
LUCHS:  
  
Or possibly an accident, a rarity, a freak?  
  
PANTHER: Uh-uh...  
  
I saw Tiger kissing Faust-Sama,  
It's still so clear I may just up and die,  
  
LUCHS: Me too!  
  
If this is not a lie,  
Excuse me whilst I cry...  
  
PANTHER:  
  
She was kissing Faust-Sama last night...  
  
LUCHS: (Grabs for the bottle) Don't hog all that sake! Share some of it over here!  
  
PANTHER (LUCHS):  
  
I saw Tiger kissing Faust-Sama  
(She saw Tiger kissing Faust Sama)  
Underneath the stars so glowing bright  
(Underneath the blanket of the night)  
It was an awful scene  
(I wish I could have been)  
How could she be so mean?  
(To stop this fated queen)  
To take him in her arms on purpose just to make me green!  
(If only I was out that night, I would've been more keen)  
  
I saw Tiger kissing Faust-Sama  
(She saw Tiger kissing Faust-Sama)  
It wasn't fair at all, without a hitch   
(There's no way that was ever just a glitch)  
  
PANTHER/LUCHS:  
  
Why that sneaky *****, she better let us switch!  
While kissing Faust-Sama last night!  
  
PANTHER: I didn't think you were much of a drinker, Luchs?  
  
LUCHS: Just you wait...we got all night, don't we? I'll drink you under the table! 


	3. Goddel Got Run Over By His Own Men

"Goddel Got Run Over By His Own Men"  
(Sung to the tune of "Grandma got run over by a reindeer")  
  
Goddel got run over by his own men,  
While leading troop maneuvers casually...  
You can say he wasn't such a bad guy,  
But the men he lead would have to disagree...  
  
There was never such a poor soul,  
quite like Goddel ever was...  
While not the best strategist,  
that stupid 'stache of his caused too much fuss  
All the Gelts, they never liked him  
He was too demanding at the helm  
They were waiting for the right chance  
to send him off into the other realm...  
  
Goddel got run over by his own men,  
they drove a tank right over his whole head...  
Now, I am definitly not a doctor,  
but after that, I'm pretty sure he's dead...  
  
Goddel got run over by his own men,  
Currently the army's been cut half and half,  
Now they feel so great and liberated,  
(they were sick and tired of his stupid laugh...)  
  
However, Faust is in a pickle,  
deciding who to put in charge...  
There's always Tiger, Luchs, and Panther,  
but he kind of likes the sound of "Hess, the Sarge"...  
Until then, the war is standstill,  
'til he finds someone to trust...  
The entire Gartland forces withdrawn,  
Guess those Krabbensteiffs'll have to rust...   
  
Goddel got run over by his own men,  
The mutiny was expected from the start...  
It seems they had no fear or danger,  
from retaliation from the aging fart...  
  
Goddel got run over by his own men,  
But who am I to go and place some blame?  
If he ever had been anywhere else,  
It most likely would have turned out just the same...  
  
Goddel got run over by his own men,  
While leading troop maneuvers casually...  
You can say he wasn't such a bad guy,  
But the men he lead would have to disagree... 


	4. The First Twelve Episodes of SMJ

Well, here's my last contribution in this nonsense! Enjoy:   
  
LIME: (full of energy) Hao, Yume-chan!   
YUMEJI: (indifferent) Hao, Lime...   
LIME: What's wrong, Yume-chan? Did somebody pick on you?   
YUMEJI: Oh, no Lime! Nothing like that. I was just watching this neat anime, and well, I forgot what's going on...   
LIME: Huh?   
YUMEJI: Well, I watched the first half of Saber Marionette J, and I still don't know what's going on!   
LIME: OH! Don't worry Yume-chan, I'm sure you'll remember sometime...   
YUMEJI: Yeah, but I just borrowed the next half from someone and I have to remember what happened before watching them...   
LIME: Okay, Yume-chan! Don't worry, we'll help you out!   
BLOODBERRY: (raising an eyebrow) We will?   
CHERRY: Of course we will! Let's go!   
  
THE 12 EPISODES OF SMJ   
(Sung to the tune of "The Twelve days of Christmas" if you couldn't guess )   
  
LIME: I'll go first!   
  
What the first episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Otaru, Otaru Daisuki!   
  
Remember yet, Yume-Chan?   
  
YUMEJI: Oh, right! I think it's coming back!   
  
  
What the second episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
BLOODBERRY: This is stupid.   
  
CHERRY: I don't think so. I've got one!   
  
  
What the third episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Miss Cherry!   
  
CHERRY: HUH? Please, can't you ever leave me be?   
  
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: What the fourth episode of SMJ taught you and us:   
Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Oh well...Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
Come on, Bloodberry!   
  
BLOODBERRY: I already told you this is a stupid kids game...and you want me to play? Too bad!   
  
  
LIME: Fine. What the fifth episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Bloodberry's Mean!   
  
BLOODBERRY: WHaT?!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
BLOODBERRY: Hey now, that wasn't fair! Hey? Guys! DON'T IGNORE ME!   
  
  
GENNAI: What the sixth episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Gennai is a genius!   
  
LIME: Bloodberry's Mean!   
  
BLOODBERRY: Stop that!!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
  
LORELEI: What the seventh episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Otaru needs a real job!   
  
GENNAI: Gennai is a genius!   
  
LIME + YUMEJI: Bloodberry's Mean!   
  
BLOODBERRY: Yumeji too?!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
  
SOEMON: What the eight episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
The best just keep on fighting!   
  
LORELEI: Otaru needs a real job!   
  
GENNAI: Gennai is a genius!   
  
LIME, YUMEJI, CHERRY: Bloodberry's Mean!   
  
BLOODBERRY: Why YOU!!!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
  
TIGER: What the ninth episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Faust-sama should stop the war soon!   
  
SOEMON: The best just keep on fighting!   
  
LORELEI: Otaru needs a real job!   
  
GENNAI: Gennai is a genius!   
  
EVERYONE (but BLOODBERRY): Bloodberry's mean!   
  
BLOODBERRY: Quit that!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
  
PANTHER: What the tenth episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Gartlant is a dark place!   
  
TIGER: Faust-sama should stop the war soon!   
  
SOEMON: Listen to your master...   
  
LORELEI: Otaru needs a real job!   
  
GENNAI: Gennai Shiraga is the greatest genius in the world!   
  
EVERYONE: (sharp stares)   
  
GENNAI: (smiles like: ) Sorry...   
  
LIME: Bloodberry's mean!   
  
BLOODBERRY: Okay, I give up...   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Shogun Shogun Shog!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
  
LUCHS: What the eleventh episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
Otaru-san, he kissed ME!   
  
LIME, CHERRY, BLOODBERRY: (Jealous stares)   
  
LUCHS: Well, he [i]did[/]!   
  
PANTHER: Gartlant is a dark place!   
  
TIGER: Faust-sama should stop the war soon!   
  
SOEMON: Otakus can be stupid...   
  
LORELEI: Otaru needs a real job!   
  
GENNAI: Gennai is a genius!   
  
CROWD OF JAPONESS CITIZENS: Bloodberry babe!   
  
BLOODBERRY: YES! That's more like IT!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry is our boss!   
  
CHERRY: NO Cherry's NOT!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
HANAGATA: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
EVERYONE: (sharp stares again)   
  
LIME: Hey, Hana-chan! That's MY Line! (boots him away)   
  
HANAGATA: (before disappearing from sight) I'll be back for New Year's!   
  
  
LIME: What the twelfth episode of SMJ taught you and me:   
My first kiss tastes like Plasma!   
  
LUCHS: Still, Otaru-san kissed ME!   
  
PANTHER: Gartlant is a dark place!   
  
TIGER: Faust-sama should stop the war soon!   
  
SOEMON: ...   
  
LORELEI: Otaru needs a real job!   
  
GENNAI: Gennai is a genius!   
  
EVERYONE (including Bloodberry, shrugging her shoulders): Bloodberry's mean!   
  
JAPONESS HELL GANG: Cherry likes to dream!   
  
CHERRY: Lumpy Lumpy Pot!   
  
YUMEJI: Lime is my friend!   
  
LIME: And Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
CHERRY: Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
BLOODBERRY: I figured, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em...Otaru, Otaru daisuki!   
  
LIME: Well, there you go, Yume-chan! I bet that cleared things up!   
  
YUMEJI: That song was really good! But...actually, no. It just confused me even more...   
  
EVERYONE (but Yume, of course): (falls down from frustration)   
  
BakaMattSu, order your "A Saber Marionette J Chirstmas" today! Thirty songs on two CDs, and not more than 3 have anything to do with the holiday (they just steal the music).... 


End file.
